Unexpected
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: The newsies meet a girl from the future who is more then they thought she was, Jack especially. R&R please


"COME ON, GET UP! Carry da bannah!" Kloppemen called to the sleeping boys.  
  
Gradually the boys got out of bed and walked to the washroom. They all got dressed and were out the door. "It's a fin life, carryin da...."  
  
"Shhhh, anyone heah dat?" Jack waved his hand to quite them.  
  
"Yeah, Jack it sounds like someone is singing and it sounds really weird" Race rubbed his chin in confused. They turned the corner.  
  
"Oh when ya walk by every night talking sweet and looking fine. I get kinda hectic inside oh baby........." I sang to the music.  
  
Jack's jaw dropped when he saw me and 4 of my friends dancing and singing. They watched in curiosity as we finished singing and dancing. When we were finally finished we fell to the ground laughing at the expressions on peoples faces. We quickly got up, but didn't notice the newsies. I was walking backwards trying to tell Emily something when I bumped into something. I turned around and saw a tall, handsome guy with dirty blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes. "Sorry about dat. Da names Zee!" I stuck my hand out to shake. He shook it.  
  
"Me names Jack and dis is Race, Bumlets, Davey, Les, Kid Blink, Boots, and Snipeshooter." He named all the newsies.  
  
"Hi everybody." I waved my hand at them.  
  
"Yer not from around heah are ya?" Jack asked.  
  
"Naw we'se from..." I began to reply but I turned back to Emily with a worried expression not knowing what to say.  
  
"Were from LA." Emily helped me finish. We looked at each other again and began laughing.  
  
"We'se wanna sell papes." I exclaimed. Jack gave me a weird look.  
  
"Really." I nodded my head. "Well I don't know, da streets a New York are a little rough." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Excuse you. Ya think just because were girls we ain't tough, forget chu." I practically screamed in his face. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Is okay. Youse and yer friends can come wid us ta get yer papes." I gve him a weird look and nodded to my friends who nodded back.  
  
"Thanks."  
We walked to the Distribution Center in silence. I walked up to the window. "100 papes, Weasel." My friends and I laughed. Morris handed me my papes and I went on my way to sell.  
  
"Hey Zee!" I turned around to see Jack running toward me. "Ya wanna sell wid me taday?" I thought for a moment and looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" We walked toward Jacks selling spot. We got all out papes sold in record time and headed over to Tibby's. We went in and sat at Jack's usual booth. That's when he first noticed how weird my clothes were.  
  
"Not ta be mean or nothing, but youse wearin some really weird clothes." I looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Like I said, I ain't from around heah." I looked back down at my hands. The waiter came over and we ordered our food and drinks. We sat in silence for a long moment before Race, Mush, Blink and Em came in. They sat down with us at the booth, Blink and Mush pulled up a chair.  
  
"Heys guys!" Blink sounded like he was in a good mood. I gave him a nod. We got out food and I finished quickly. I have always been a fast eater.  
  
"I'm ganna go back to da LH, kay." I got up out of the booth and toward the door.  
  
"Ok see ya lata." Race called after me. I walked out of Tibby's and toward the LH.  
  
"Look, I think sumptins wrong wid her. I'se ganna go afta her."   
  
"Whateva Jack." Race said to him.  
  
Jack quickly got out of the booth and ran out the door. When he got to the LH he saw that I wasn't there. 'oh crap what if da Delancy broders got her' he thought. He ran out the door and started to look in all the alleys. Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran towards it and found me laying in the alley. My shirt had been ripped down in the front and I was shivering. Jack ran over to me. "Zee! OMG ya ok?" I slowly tried to get up, but fell back down in pain.  
  
"Jack" He gently lifted my head on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jack he.....he wouldn't stop. I kept trying ta push him off, but he was to strong." I hugged him tighter.  
  
"Shhhhh its ok, I 'm her now. No ones ganna hoit ya again." Jack lifted me up off the ground into his arms and carried me bacl to the LH. He took me up to the third floor and put me in a private room. He gently laid me on the bed and went into the washroom to get a wet rag. He came back out and cleaned the slashes on my stomach.  
  
"Jack." I looked up at him.   
  
"What's wrong?" he looked down at me.  
  
"Thank you" I gave him a weak smile. I slowly sat myself up against the pillows. "Jack come here." He leaned down to my face. I put his face in my hands and kissed him. Jack leaned in more and made the kiss deeper. We parted and Jack kept his face an inch from mine.  
  
"What was dat for?"   
  
"Jack I think I'm fallin in love wid you." I made a slight laugh. We gave each other I-don't-know-what-ta-say smiles. Jack climbed into bed with me.  
  
"I feel the same way." We kissed again and broke apart. He slowly took off the ripped up shirt and pulled me closer. (you know the rest)  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning I woke up on Jack's chest. I tried lifting myself up but I feel back down in pain, also waking Jack.  
  
"What are ya doin?" he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"I'm trying ta get up, but it hurts." I replies with a small smile. Jack sat up against the pillows while I was still laying on his chest. I turned over on my back and layed my hand on my stomach not realizing what has happened to me the other night.  
  
"Och!" I almost screamed. I flinched from the pain. I slowly climbed out of bed trying to take the sheet with me.  
  
"Yer not goin anywhere, yer stayin in bed." He pulled me back into the bed and wraped his arms around me. I gave him a smile and a quick kiss.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later on when I woke up he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Jack! Jack, where are you?" I screamed. I got up out of the bed and went into the washroom to get ready. I put on my sweatpants and tight spaghetti strap thank top. I went downstairs and saw Kloppemen sitting at his desk. "Hey Kloppemen where's Jack?"   
  
"He went to sell the afternoon papes." He answered without looking up.  
  
"Ok thanks." I ran out the door before Kloppemen could say anything more. I walked over to Jack at his usual selling spot. I came up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"I don't know." He turned around. "Hey! I thought I told ya ta stay in bed. Yer still not well yet."  
  
"You should know by now Jack Kelly that ya can't keep Zee the great looked up in a house for to long." He gave me a hug and sold the last of his papes. Then we headed over to Tibby's. I stopped before we got inside. "Jack do ya mind if we just went back to da LH? I need to talk to ya." He nodded and we walked back to the Lh and went to the room on the third floor. We sat on the bunk.  
  
"Jack I don't know how ta say this but, well, I have ta go back home.  
  
"What! Why? Is something wrong?" he looked at me with concern.  
  
"I'd rather not tell ya because ya might gt hurt." I brought my gaze away from his.  
  
"Ya can't just leave like this, I love ya." I looked back up at him with a weak smile.  
  
"My stepdad has found out where I am ans has threatened ta hurt you. I don't want ta see you get hurt." I rubbed the side of his face with my hand.  
  
"But what if he hurts you? Your stayin here wid me, I ain't letting ya go." I got up off the bunk and started pacing the room.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder then it already is." Jack got up off the bunk and walked over to me. He gave me a long kiss.  
  
"Youse stayin wid me and dats dat." I gave him a hug and he pulled me closer.  
  
"I love you, Jack Kelly." He smiled and hugged me even tighter. He kissed me lightly on the lips.   
  
"Come on let's go back ta Tibby's." We were going out the bedroom door when I stopped all of a sudden. I froze in my tracks. "Whats wrong Zee? Why'd ya stop?"He looked at the man that was standing in front of me and had a sly smirk on his face. Jack quickly shoved me behind him. "What ya want?" The man looked surprised at the question.  
  
"Her" the man answered back. As he said that 4 or 5 guys were coming up the stairs toward us. I kept my arms wrapped around Jack's waist. We turned around and ran for the window in the bedroom. Then someone grabbed me around the waist.  
  
"Jack help!" I screamed. Jack turned around and charged the guy knocking me and him to the ground. I quickly got up running to the door, but someone caught my arm and threw mw into the window and the glass broke and I fell in pain onto the fire escape. I slowly tried to pick myself up but I couldn't, I was 2 weak. I turned myself back over on my back. Then Tom (my stepdad) yanked me to my feet by the neck and started choking me. Jack glanced out the window and saw what was going on. He ran over and jumped on Tom knocking him off the fire escape. I fell back against the building. I saw Jack dangling off the edge of the fire escape. "Jack hang on, I'm comin." When I leaned over the side to help Jack pull himself up I saw the lifeless body of Tom on the ground. I gasped and covered my mouth. Jack pulled me into his arms and hugged me. Then we realized that there were more guys inside that Jack had only knocked out. We climbed back in through the window. The guys were all still laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Wait there was 4 guys." I turned quickly around and there was the fourth guy. Before Jck could do anything the guy stabbed me in the side with a small pocket knife.  
  
"Zeee!" Jack caught me as I fell to the ground. The guy quickly climbed out the window and ran. I put my hand on my side and so did Jack.  
  
"Yer ganna be fine" I gave him a weak smile and he held me closer. Just then the police came in and arrested the 3 guys and were able to catch the fourth one. They got me to the hospital but could do nothing because the cut was too deep. I saw Jack for the last time.  
  
"Jack I love you so much, but ya have ta promise me that when I go yopu will move on and find someone else, ok, promise me that please." Jack looked into my eyes and gave me a deep kiss.  
  
"I promise." Then I was gone forever. 


End file.
